As The World Falls Down
by Nibbz
Summary: Yuffie has just been recently rejected by Vincent Valentine and is a complete mess. It is now Tifa's turn to attempt to fix the broken ninja by inviting her to a ritzy party held by the powerful ShinRa Corporation. Who will dance? Who will arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to the masses and something to do before college started for the two of us. Whoopwhoop. Hope you enjoy your literary crack! **

The exhausted female ninja quietly slept in her messy room in uncomfortable peace until the screeching of an old friend destroyed the silence.

"YUFFIE GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF BED. It's freaking six o'clock in the afternoon!" Tifa yelled bursting through the door and nearly tripping on some discarded articles of clothing.

Yuffie promptly squealed in shock and flew off of her bed and crashed landed into the hardwood flooring. The surprise and disgust on Tifa's face was a good indicator that someone was going to be beaten to a pulp. Anything and everything in Yuffie's room was thrown around the room in a violent rage of the past night or morning. How she didn't wake everyone in the household up was a simple miracle.

"What the hell happened?" Tifa growled at the ninja who finally appeared above the other side of the bed.

"Vincent."

"Great." Tifa recalled the other times Vincent had wounded Yuffie's little heart.

"Bad…." Yuffie corrected sniffling a little bit.

"What did he say this time?" She asked as she found a path through the wreckage towards the ninja.

"He had this whole fucking rant about how he wasn't whole or good enough to even give much of a shit about me. Or something along those lines, I really don't remember much. Though I do believe I promptly punched him in the face, and then kneed him in the gut… I think." Yuffie muttered as she started to cry.

To most men, it would have been a garble of words, but Tifa knew how to decipher the wailings of any human being. Tifa sighed, wondering how the hell she was going to fix this problem. If she did, she was going to beat the crap out of Vincent and re-nail him into the box that he emerged from. Then she suddenly remembered something that arrived in their mailbox this morning.

"Hey Yuffie, how about a girl's night out?" Tifa asked patting the crying Yuffie's head.

Yuffie just stared at her with swollen red eyes.

"I have an invitation to a masquerade at one of ShinRa Corps' fancy buildings. It's a so-called celebration of their efforts to becoming a better corporation crap. Free drinks and food all night and then there's a raffle to win various prizes. Elena put a little side note on there and it claimed that one of the prizes was a huge collection of gorgeous jewelry that would even make a princess jealous." _Please make her feel better. I don't want to go out and buy a life-time supply of various desserts_. Tifa mentally prayed as Yuffie debated about the offer.

"I guess so… But what would I wear?" Yuffie asked.

_YES! It's working! Now, just to keep up the streak._ "We can go shopping today if you're fine with it. The invitation stated that the theme is Victorian, but we can add little gothic spice to stand out." Tifa smiled at the ninja who finally stopped crying.

"Well… I'll have to get ready before heading out. I'll clean my room later." Yuffie muttered into a chocobo shaped pillow.

"I understand. Get cleaned up while I quickly clean some things and leave a note for Cloud. Okay?" Yuffie nodded as Tifa maneuvered her way out of the battlefield and downstairs. She quickly cleaned and left a little happy note for Cloud to read.

_**Going out with Yuffie for awhile, please don't worry and don't enter Yuffie's room.**_

_**Mr. Pointy caused chaos again; also that invitation to ShinRa is only for me and one other.**_

_**Not you.**_

_**~ Love T**_

When Tifa attached the letter to the fridge Yuffie finally appeared with her beloved Mr. Squeak McSqueaken purse looking better than before.

"To the store!" Tifa cheered grabbing Yuffie and walked out of the bar.

The girls had a wonderful time going out and shopping for dresses, shoes and matching accessories. By the end of the shopping mayhem, the depressed Yuffie didn't feel so depressed. The duo exited the last shop on Tifa's mental list and headed back to the household, it was once again empty but two things were different. First, Tifa's note to Cloud was flipped over with a note from Cloud; second, a significant amount of food was missing from the refrigerator.

_**-Tifa**_

_**Understood. Going camping with Cid, Barret and Red XII for awhile.**_

_**Bye – C**_

"Of course, a suspicious camping trip. Oh well, it's not like we're dating anyways." Tifa commented while the note floated down into the trash can. Yuffie was empting the shopping bags upon the largest table she could find.

"We have the run of the house right?" Yuffie asked as she dumped the last bag upon the table.

"Right."

"So… I get this dark blue dress right?"

"Yup, and I'm wearing this royal purple dress. Oh, and this mask is yours and these shoes." Tifa quickly shifted through the pile until it was two very organized piles. Then the longest part of the celebration began, putting on makeup and the new outfits. Two hours passed by, to Yuffie, it felt as if countless hours passed. Then there was honking outside, Yuffie leaned to the side dodging Tifa's arms to see Elena waving out of a rather luxurious limo.

"Elena?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yeah, I called her while you were changing into your dress. A free pickup from here and they'll drive us home, very courteous for ShinRa. Now… I am… finished." Tifa chirped as ended with spraying Yuffie with some perfume.

Yuffie responded with coughing and trying to escape Tifa's range of attack by diving into the limo.

"Hi Elena."

"Hello Yuffie, Tifa. Ready?"

"I guess so." Tifa gracefully entered the limo and closed the door. Off the girls went to the mythical ShinRa Corp. Masquerade party.

Lounging with his feet propped up on his desk, body slumped casually, and head tilted back was one red headed Turk. Reno stared up at the ceiling bored out of his mind. If he was forced to complete anymore paperwork the red head was going to snap. He'd rather be sent on a million and a half dangerous and impossible missions instead of paperwork.

"Reno" a voice called.

Reno changed from his lazy posture to standing in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah?" He replied uncertainly.

"Boss wants to see you in his office," Tseng replied briskly.

As soon as the words left Tseng's mouth, Reno had started down the hall toward Rufus's office. Unsure as to what Rufus wanted from him, Reno tried to be prepared for anything as he stepped into the room.

Rufus's office was perfectly organized and of course was decorated with fine leather furniture. Besides the one-of-a-kind furniture, each possession in the office cost more than Reno, Rude, and even Tseng's paycheck combined. You would think that this would intimidate people, and it did. Every single person that walked through the door to Rufus's office was overwhelmed by daunting room, every person that is, except Reno.

He understood the power that came with money and respected that, but it never really appealed to him. Money was a means to an end; money got him the things that he wanted from life. A place to stay, food, clothing, his bike, booze, and sometimes even sex; everything had a price. Thusly he needed money, but he wasn't obsessed with it. Reno wasn't consumed by materialism, he didn't want to be rich, and he saw no need for it. That was why he was able to walk into Rufus's office so nonchalantly all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted me?" He asked.

"You are aware that tonight is the Masquerade and that employees are to arrive promptly at seven?" Rufus posed.

"I'm aware, but it doesn't really matter because I'm not going."

"You will attend; all employees must be present during all official ShinRa events. Refusal to comply will result in you being fired for insubordination. I expect to see you there on time. " Rufus smirked, obviously satisfied with the power that he held over the Turk.

Reno held back the annoyance that threatened to surface. He replied with a simple, "Yes, sir," and left. Not only did he leave Rufus's office, but left the entire ShinRa building. Frustrated, he jumped onto his motorcycle and took off down the streets to find something to wear to this pretentious ShinRa Masquerade.

He would rather have been facing down Bahamut.

Reno came out of the bathroom in just a pair of dark, midnight blue boxers after taking a shower. Dreading, he was simply dreading, going to this thing. The world wouldn't end if he didn't show up. According to Rufus, however, his not going would be like the third coming of Sephiroth. Intense, blue eyes stared at the clothes laid across his bed and all Reno could do was sigh.

He put off getting ready for a little longer, and instead walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. It was going to be a long night, and this beer surely wouldn't be his last. Somehow he was going to make it through all this, Reno just couldn't comprehend how.

Leisurely, he made his way back into his room and then his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"How's it going?" Rude asked.

"How the hell do you think it's going?" Reno replied

"You haven't done anything but grab yourself a beer."

Reno contemplated lying to Rude, but knew that the bald Turk would be able to tell.

"I'm working on it," he replied. "I'm not some damn woman who takes three hours to get ready!"

"Yeah well, I'll be over in thirty."

"See you then." Reno mumbled and tossed the phone on the bed.

Reno started to slip on his black pants and tripped over one of his boots. He caught himself before he fell on his face and kept himself from crashing to the floor by holding himself up in an almost push-up position.

"Shit," he mumbled.

Quickly he picked himself up, resumed getting ready for the Masquerade, and hoped that Rufus would not be calling to check up on him. Reno threw the rest of the clothes on, and then made himself into a picture of perfection. Hair perfectly styled into place, shoes shined so you could see your reflection in them, and not a rumple to be see on any article of clothing that he wore. The last piece to complete the whole thing was the mask. It was Reno's favorite part of his costume and couldn't help but smirk at this piece of art.

His phone started going off, signaling Rude's arrival. Reno let out one last sigh before he flung open his front door and made his way out to the car where Rude sat waiting for him. It was odd to see his fellow Turk decked out in such attire, but then again, Reno himself probably looked just as weird.

"Just get this fucking thing going before I decide to bolt."

Rude only nodded and the car sped off.

The limo softly stopped and a well dressed man opened the door to let Yuffie and Tifa out. Tifa already had her mask on, and Yuffie followed suit after exiting the limo. There was a mass of people loitering outside, trying to enter the building, while the two walked down a small roped off area that lead directly to the front doors of an ancient looking building.

"Well, I didn't think that ShinRa was going to deck out the area this much." Yuffie whispered to Tifa, keeping very close.

"It's ShinRa, what did you expect? I mean, they had enough money to try and destroy the world. A small party like this is simple pocket change for them. Though, it's not that small anymore is it?"

"Nope, easily two hundred outside and maybe triple that inside." Yuffie replied.

"No pick-pocketing."

"Bleh at you."

"Bleh back." Tifa retorted as they entered the building.

As soon as the car stopped, Reno looked out at the grand building that stood enormously before him. It was pure elegance, the best ShinRa could buy. Rude stepped out of the car and began to stroll up the walk. Unlike Rude, Reno hesitated for a moment before he too started the walk, the long walk, to certain agony.

Once he entered the grand ballroom Reno spotted Rufus, Tseng, and Rude. Rufus was chatting up some female guests with Rude and Tseng watching ever vigilant by his side. Rufus caught Reno watching him and smirked before continuing on with his probably scintillating conversation.

It wasn't long after he had made his way down the long stairs to the actual ballroom –forty three seconds to be precise- until some brunette woman with green eyes asked him to dance with her. She was attractive enough, and the look on her face told Reno that she'd be crushed if he refused. Aw, Reno the softy. No, actually, Reno was on strict orders to be on best behavior and to be courteous to all guests. Courteous, meaning Reno was unable to refuse to dance with anyone that asked. At least she was attractive.

Yuffie was probably right on the number of people inside. The entrance was above the main ballroom floor, everything located within the building was gorgeous and well designed. If it didn't look like gold, it was either silver or brass or something expensive.

"Pocket change? Damn. Awesome pocket change, I believe." Yuffie commented as they walked towards the staircase down to the floor below. Every single person there was well dressed - even the bus-boys running around with drinks and snacks.

Before they even finished walking down the staircase several men asked Yuffie to dance, and Tifa had already chosen one man to dance with.

"No, thank you." Yuffie repeated about bajillion times (only seven times in reality). Tifa was lost in the dancing crowd as the ninja made her way to the bar, while more men asked Yuffie to dance. She believed that some of the women where glaring at her, or maybe they were plotting something. Sighing, she finally sat down at the bar. Yuffie looked over at the bartender -who was the only person without a physical mask, he had one painted on.

"What would you like tonight, madam?"

"Your specialty."

After dancing with twenty nine women, Reno had, simply had, to grab a drink at the bar. He took a shot and downed it quickly. It burned horribly on the way down, but the relief that it brought was worth the acid-like burn. Reno returned to the dance floor, this time with a beautiful raven haired girl, who had a less than beautiful voice. Her voice grated on his last nerve and it was threatening to kill him when she began to complain about him looking at Tifa as she arrived.

Tifa was dressed in an incredible purple dress with a corset top that was embroidered with lovely white and black flowers. She was absolutely stunning. That was when Reno caught sight of Yuffie. She wore a dark, midnight blue dress that had black lace down the bodice of the dress –that he would later find out was backless. Yuffie the mischievous, materia seeking, pick-pocketing, ninja princes looked like an angel.

"Reno, are you even listening to me?" The girl, whose name he didn't care enough to remember, whined.

"No, but then again, I have never been listening." He said as the song finished and the dark haired girl ran off angrily.

Reno's eyes followed Tifa as she went to go off dancing with some guy.

"Strife, you must be gay, because you have no idea what you're missing right now," He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

There were several guys who had asked Yuffie to dance, and Reno couldn't say that he blamed them. He also saw her reject and turn down each and every one.

"Amateurs," he muttered with a smirk.

Those dark blue eyes of his tracked her as she made her way to the bar and started speaking with the bartender. That was his cue to take the initiative to ask her for a dance. Reno took the few strides needed to reach the bar and stood directly behind Yuffie as she asked for the bar's specialty.

"Make it two, and put it on my tab," he said with that easy confidence that could only belong to him.

"It's a free bar. Unless Elena lied again..." Yuffie commented without turning around. She didn't have to see who was behind her to know who it was. That slick, sometimes very attractive voice, was easily recognizable. Reno had arrived and was going to tease her once again, or talk about other girls. Though talking to Reno might be better than thinking about him again. _Mehh… Maybe I already had one too many of these specialties already... But they're soooooo tasty. _

"So, what mythical forces compelled you to come over here and talk to a silly, little, ninja princess?" Yuffie asked as the drinks arrived. She casually picked it up and took a small sip, making sure Reno couldn't do anything stupid with her drink.

Reno leaned on the bar next to her and took his drink. He looked at it and just stared at the fruity drink with disgust. She had ordered a _Zombie_? Maybe they really were still enemies, maybe they hadn't made up entirely…because he did not like zombies. They were fruity, girly drinks, in his eyes and now he'd have to drink it.

"What is a lovely thing like you sitting at the bar for?"

He listened as she spoke and he wondered if she were checking him out. Well, it wasn't as if he blamed her, because he did look hot as hell. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a blood red vest; over that he wore a dashing, black long-coat –that was trimmed in the same red- that ended just at the bend of his knees; long, perfectly pressed black dress pants; perfectly shined black boots; and finally his mask. Reno's mask was the same red as his vest and curved up like horns. People were always calling him a "Red Headed Devil" so…Why not embrace it?

Yuffie finally looked away from her drink and the dance floor to look at Reno. Mentally she lost her breath for a second, but physically nothing appeared different. A simple, cold stare was upon Reno. Whoever had chosen his outfit outdid themselves. Reno looked like a devilishly handsome prince from Hell itself.

"Lovely thing? I guess Tifa's prattling was true." She commented, returning her stare to the dance floor and to Tifa waltzing with a fairly handsome man. Her mask was the same purple as her dress with soft butterflies that appeared to be emerging from the fabric.

"What possessed you to dress up like that?"

"Tifa possessed me to dress up like this and maybe something else." Yuffie carefully took another drink before answering Reno once again. She smirked at the end of the sentence.

"Well my regards to Tifa," he said with a voice full of mischief.

Another man casually approached Yuffie and asked her to dance, naturally Yuffie denied his request.

The same applied to Reno; however, it was a stunning woman with long white hair._Woah. She's pretty. I bet Reno is going to go with her. One slice of cake says that he does. Muahaha. Oh god. I've resorted to betting with myself. Shit-os. Damn you VINCENT. DAMN YOU. _

The white haired woman asked him to dance, and Reno had to admit, she was absolutely attractive, but he just was not interested right now. God, he hated to do it but he had to shoot her down.

"Not right now, maybe some other time," He actually tried to break it gently to this one.

Well, it wasn't that he didn't feel bad about rejecting the white haired woman; it was just that he didn't care right now. That girl had been an easy target, one notch of a million in his bedpost. Right now he didn't want easy, easy became monotonous, what Reno wanted was a challenge.

She watched the rather attractive woman be rejected by Reno. She walked off dejected after giving Yuffie a slight death glare, the ninja responded with a shrug. _Sorry, it's Reno._

"Well, that's a first, Reno refusing to dance with a rather gorgeous woman. Won't Rufus have your head?" The ninja asked.

"By the way do you know what kind of drink this is? I wish to ask Tifa to teach me how to make it." Yuffie asked holding the halfway empty glass before Reno.

"Rufus doesn't have to know," he said confidently and then looked at the drink, "It's called a zombie and of course Tifa knows how to make it."

Reno refused to sit down beside Yuffie, no, if he did that he'd never get her to dance with him. He leaned down closer to her and wore that infamous smirk of his, the smirk that could charm anyone. With another look at her Reno decided that his earlier assessment had to be wrong. There was no possible way that Yuffie could have been an angel. She was too much of a vixen for that. Perhaps she was a goddess, or some kind of imp…he could see it in her eyes.

Again Yuffie turned to look at the dance floor and saw Tifa laughing and twirling about happily. She was glad for her friend, but still couldn't help feeling a bit down still.

It was easy to see what Yuffie was staring at. Blue eyes followed her gaze to Tifa and could see that she wanted to dance…Yuffie just didn't realize it yet. That was why it was Reno's job to show her what she wanted.

"Rufus doesn't have to know. He always knows doesn't he?" Yuffie asked smirking. A quick mental video played out in Yuffie's mind of Rufus finding out what Reno did and quickly executing him. Granted, Reno could outrun Rufus and anyone playing on his team if needed...

Yuffie adjusted the front of her dress as she and Reno spoke_. I bet this will entice you a little Reno; you just made me loose a bet with myself! I so have had one too many drinks... Or close to it. Hrmps._

"A Zombie drink? How interesting. I guess after a while they run out of clever ideas for names." She said after finishing her 'Zombie.'

Reno watched as the ninja princess fidgeted with the front of her dress and instantly his eyes were drawn there. For a moment his eyes blatantly lingered there and then slid back up to her face to meet Yuffie's warm brown eyes. They were challenging her, daring her to say no to what he was about to ask.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Reno asked as he bowed elegantly and gracefully before her, playing the role of the charming prince all along.

Yuffie casually turned around and placed the empty glass upon the table before turning around again to see Reno proposing a dance with him. Yuffie thought about this for a few critical seconds_. Well, Tifa might hurt me for not dancing and attempting to lie to her about it. Then again, it's Reno. But Reno has always been a good dancer thanks to Rufus. The only harm from this is dancing with Reno. Eh, I guess so. He looks rather charming anyways, better than everyone else who has asked me. Though I believe that the drinks helped a bit. _

Impatient, he was so damn impatient that waiting –even for a moment- killed him. Reno was used to wanting something and in the next blink of an eye having it. Instant gratification was four-fifths of his entire life, and so going against his instinct was indescribably painful. The only thing keeping him sane and maintaining his composure was the thought that in the end it would all pay off, that the wait would be worth the agony.

"Very well then, Sir Charming." Yuffie smirked holding her gloved hand before Reno, batting her luscious eyelashes.

Finally, Yuffie accepted his invitation. How could she not though? When you were as charming, handsome, and as good of a dancer as he was people didn't tell you no. Reno extended his arm to Yuffie, so he could escort her properly like a true gentleman. That was a laugh! Those who knew Reno knew that without a doubt that he was many things, but a gentleman wasn't one of them. Despite that he would play the part to the fullest, and he would entrance her with it all. Yuffie would be caught under his spell, one way or another. There would be no escape from him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two of them walked towards the floor as the previous song ended, a few people left but many more appeared on the dance floor with their partners. Tifa stared at the two of them and winked at Yuffie. Yuffie only made eye contact for a second before she was twirled around and caught by Reno's arms. A soft violin rose about the crowd's chatter, silencing the masses. Yuffie couldn't help but smile, this was actually fun. Better than all of those forced or unforced dates with Mr. Grouchy Vampire-Dude.

They had started to waltz slowly together as soon as the violins started up the first few notes of the song. Reno focused on Yuffie like she was the only thing that existed in the room, and for him she was. She was his target, his main goal, and so all else had to be put aside. Paralyzing blue eyes fixated on her, as they danced, watching her every move, and never wavering for a second.

From the close vicinity, Yuffie noticed Reno's sharp blue eyes -which were vastly different from Vincent's blood red eyes_. Grah! Even four drinks can't stop me from thinking of that bastard!_ Yuffie screamed in her head_. Vincent doesn't care anymore. He doesn't. It's over. Breathe. Breathe. Enjoy the dace. Ennnjoy._ The ninja prevented herself from showing any signs of the internal struggle, but her eyes temporarily betrayed her.

_Out on your own, cold and alone again. _

As Reno pulled Yuffie closer the music changed once more. In addition to the violins a girl had started singing along with the beautiful Gothic music playing. He knew that Yuffie cared about Vincent, maybe even loved him, but it was inconsequential to Reno. If Reno had to he'd make Yuffie forget all about Vincent Valentine. After dancing with him, she'd forget Vincent, where she was, and perhaps…even her own name.

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

The two of them gracefully swept around and around to the memorizing Gothic music. A few memories of Vincent appeared in Yuffie's mind, but she quickly pushed them away with Reno's face. Tonight was her night and her night alone in ShinRa's ritzy mansion.

_Later Vincent._

Reno could tell that she was conflicted. It didn't take a genius to know that she wanted Vincent still, and felt horribly for being with him right now. Yuffie felt guilty, and she was harboring blame all on her shoulders…there really wasn't any need for that. He could take it easily, Reno was used to being blamed for everything, and it wouldn't kill him like it was killing her. Reno didn't have a conscience after all.

_And you can blame it on me, set your guilt free, honey_

Tifa from time to time stole a glance at Yuffie and smiled. She was pleased that the once little ninja was feeling slightly better and for once enjoying herself. It was almost like the days before they found the ancient, dark haired man. Oh, if Vincent saw this he would be furious_. For once I would love to see him show some kind of emotion._ The caring, dark haired woman swirled away with her dancing partner.

Reno caught Tifa staring at them and almost smiled, almost. He thought to himself…_If she and everyone else are looking over here; why not give them something to look at?_ Reno pulled her closer to him forcefully; there was absolutely no space between the two as they continued to dance. Then he twirled her out away from him to have her spin back into his arms. Yuffie had finished spinning, and when she was in Reno's arms again she had her back to him. It was just as he wanted it. Reno had planned to have her encircled in his arms, with her back to him, his mouth dangerously close to both her ear and neck. No matter which he chose Reno would certainly gain her attention.

_Nothing can hold you back now, love. _

Yuffie was forced out of her thoughts as Reno smushed her against him. She could easily feel Reno's well toned body through all of the fabric. After processing the situation for a few seconds the devilish red-head spun her away and back, causing a little bit of motion sickness in Yuffie.

_Ugh. My dear stomach… I should have eaten something before coming… ughnhnn._

After the momentary lapse in attention -due to the lack of a strong stomach- Yuffie noticed where she was, or rather, where Reno was currently. One hand dangerously low on her hip and the other holding her hand, his breath whispering in her ear. She smiled at his boldness, unconcerned with what others thought.

He loved the affect he was having on her. The feeling was addicting and Reno couldn't help but think that it might soon become a new vice for him. What Reno adored was how she'd be shocked and overwhelmed, maybe even close to outraged, at what he would do… but accept it anyway. It was kind of interesting, endearing, and kind of sexy.

"You're rather bold tonight Reno." Yuffie whispered.

For a moment he had thrown her so off guard that she'd actually been dazed. Admittedly, Reno was impressed with how well everything was working. Yuffie usually was a tough girl and wasn't easy to win over with charm alone, so it kind of surprised him. Reno smiled, actually smiled, as she spoke. Bold, if Yuffie thought he was being bold, she obviously didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"Is that a complaint?" He replied softly in her ear with a smirk. Reno wanted her to shiver, to lose her composure, any little sign that he had her.

It was then that he pressed a kiss to her neck; if that didn't affect her…God knew what would.

"Mmm… Maybe it's a complaint." Yuffie mused as they softly swayed to the music. The warrior personality in Yuffie finally appeared; it was now a battle of wits. The witty ninja was plotting something rather mischievous until the Turk softly kissed her neck. _It's on baby-cakes. You win against Vincent, hands down. _

Yuffie somehow managed to loosen Reno's grip just enough for her to spin around on the very spot and face Reno. She didn't even step on his feet, a bonus in her mind. With their faces only a few inches away she smiled, a very wide smile.

"If it was a real complaint, who would I go to, to address this problem?" Her hands wrapped around Reno's waist.

"Should I go to Elena? Maybe Rufus. Oh! How about Tseng?" The ninja teased. The last time Yuffie caused trouble in ShinRa it all ended badly for everyone except for her. She profited like a thief, a very crafty thief.

While he listened to her talk, Reno's gaze shifted from her eyes to her mouth. As she spoke he couldn't help but watch as her painted red lips moved. He was up to no good, no good indeed. If Yuffie could only read his thoughts she'd know exactly what was running through his mind…oh but how he'd love to show her instead. Satan, Reno truly was the devil himself and tried to keep himself in check, only for a little longer if he had anything to do about it.

She was graceful; he had to give her that. Most girls would've tripped or stepped on him, but somehow she'd made it seem effortless. There was something about her tonight and it was absolutely intoxicating to watch.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I doubt you can voice your complaint if you're otherwise," Reno smiled devilishly as he gave her a dark look and put on his 'bedroom' eyes, "occupied." He finished before dipping her and then quickly bringing her back up.

Reno's hand traveled down from the top of her hip to the middle of her thigh. His fingers lingered there for a second before slowly traveling back up to her hip. Teasing her was absolutely fantastic, and the way she reacted only made him want to continue to press the limits she might set for him. Reno bent his head down low and met her eyes, challenging her to look elsewhere.

Yuffie thought about the idea of being 'occupied' as Reno moved his hand downward; at the very end of his hand movement, she finally understood the meaning of it. She didn't think it all too bad of an idea, might be more interesting then finishing the dance with Reno and lurking around the bar all night. Since Tifa mentioned that the closing time was somewhere around four in the morning.

"If you have any complaints or protests I would suggest you voice them now," he said warningly as his voice became low and authoritative.

Reno had stopped trying to maintain some form of self-control. After all, you could only keep the monsters at bay for so long.

The ninja smiled at his authoritative voice, many men gave up on trying to control her and she wouldn't let herself flinch while Reno tested the limits. She continued to meet Reno's blue eyes with her own deep brown eyes.

Clearly she was debating on whether or not to give into him. This was not something he was used to at all; women tended to follow him around like lost puppies. They followed him so badly that if Reno went out shirtless in the bleak winter that there'd be a wrestling match to the death over who'd be his shirt instead. More people would be killed than if Sephiroth decided to go on a rampage, no joke.

He tried to wait patiently. Tried, because Reno didn't do patient; he was a creature of impulse. If he wanted it, he got it, end of story. Right now, he wanted her and his patience was almost nonexistent. If she didn't give him an answer soon the entire ballroom was going to be in for a hell of a free show.

"I do believe your definition of me being occupied would be summed up into this one item."

She had already pick pocketed Reno and pulled out a small ominous object. It was a condom, which Yuffie blatantly waved before Reno's eyes. She held it between two fingers, with a devilish smile on her face.

Smiled, he actually fucking smiled, as she held up the contents of his pockets. One thing you had to admit about Yuffie was that she was an excellent thief; she'd have to be to get anything by him. It probably helped that his mind was elsewhere; doing horrible things that you should never speak about in a room full of small children.

"My only complaint is where is this room?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Follow me babe," Reno replied quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist. He began to weave through the crowd, and make his way away from the lavish ballroom.

"I do suggest next time you waltz a girl into your room, you don't call her babe. Try something similar to sweetcakes. Sounds a little less like a one night stand." Yuffie commented as she let herself be walked away.

She naturally returned the item mentioned earlier to its original pocket. The lavish ballroom disappeared and was replaced by a slightly less lavish hallway lined with doors, each with numbers. They stopped in front of a door, closer to the end of the hallway. Reno pulled out either his I.D. or a keycard and waved it in front of a sensor. Yuffie was busy turning her phone off that she cleverly hid within her cleavage. A happy sounding beep opened the door and let the couple in.

On the immediate right was a table and the ninja placed all of her accessories and electronics upon it, while removing her heels at the same time.

"I'll remember that for next time then sweetheart," Reno replied as he shirked out of his jacket and threw it on a chair nearby.

He then kicked off his boots, leaving them haphazardly kicked about on the floor. There was no need to bother with the vest; after all, it was best not to rush these sorts of things. Well, unless it really couldn't be helped. If there was no way to restrain yourself, if there was absolutely nothing left of your self-restraint, he supposed that was the only time it was acceptable. Now though, Reno still had some form of restraint left in him, and refused to give in to all those baser instincts that were trying their best to commandeer his thoughts completely. It was tempting, but no. He wanted this to last, he wanted all the time in world that he might need to spend right here, right now with Yuffie.

As she removed her heels, Reno watched her. His eyes roamed over her slowly and took in the sight of her backless dress, and how well it fit her body, like a second layer of skin.

"So, I've been curious, Reno, have you been having fun?" Yuffie joked as she pulled the handsome red head around and pushed him onto the oversized bed. Thankfully, it wasn't a waterbed, the last time Yuffie attempted anything on a waterbed it exploded.

Reno smirked up at her from the bed. Her trying to be dominating, trying to control him, was very sexy and a bit of a turn on for him.

"Definitely darling," He replied and sat up to get a better look at her, "You just going to stand there all night?" Reno gave her a devilish grin and his blue eyes shone like sapphires behind the mask he hadn't even bothered to remove.

"Mmm. Maybe." Yuffie mused, looking up and acting coy. A small scene of her standing there all night with Reno slowly becoming more and more frustrated, passed through her mind.

"Maybe not." She said as she threw her mask at Reno's face. The ninja then promptly jumped up onto the bed and loomed over the Turk. Yuffie was slightly tempted to jump up on down on the bed as if she were a delinquent child once again. Then her logical self reasoned that might ruin the moment.

She was playing with him, seeing how long he would actually wait, and Reno was not going to let her win. There was no way that he was going to show how impatient, how frustrated, he was actually becoming.

Instead, she straddled Reno and removed his mask with her teeth as her hands played with the fiery red hair.

Reno's face felt a bit naked without his mask but frankly it didn't matter at a time like this. When there was a rather attractive girl all over you, you really weren't concerned about your damn mask. Reno's hands found their place –one on her hip and the other on her thigh- and he debated on whether he should just say 'screw it' to his self-control. Damn, that sex-vixen!

"Now the question is… are you just going to lie there all night?" The ninja teased after throwing the mask to the side.

"Trust me, with you looking like that, there's no way I'm just going to lie here," he replied. Reno flipped them both so that she was lying flat on her back and he was on top. Reno looked down at her hungrily and leaned down to kiss her.

Yuffie simply gave up on trying being the dominating one in this relationship, and just went for being passive aggressive. Not to mention, the pillows where very, very comfortable and silky smooth. Yuffie and Reno simply started to face-munch each other, at least in the ninja's mind it was called face-munching. Soon enough, articles of clothing where ripped off as quickly as a stripper being fast-forwarded on a television set.

After the kiss it was all a fantastic blur. Limbs tangling together in a mess worse than if they'd been playing twister, clothes stripped off quickly as if the clothing had actually been on fire, and eyes roamed as new skin was revealed. Reno was at his best, perhaps even beyond his usual caliber. Frankly, even the great Casanova would've been envious of him. There was nothing that could compare and there was no way that anyone could forget such a thing.

Hardly anyone noticed that the destructive duo had disappeared, or the minor fact that they were together. Rufus thought that Reno was with one of the many high- end girls around the area, and Tifa figured that Yuffie had disappeared due to boredom or to steal something. Both unknowing groups continued to enjoy the very fine evening as more and more people arrived. In the early morning, a very specific person arrived, uninvited and not intimidated by the guards outside.

Vincent Valentine. Vincent Freaking Vampire Valentine, the destroyer of Squeak McSqueaken's empires and killer of Squeak McSqueaken's lovely wife, Squeakies Miss Squeak. Thankfully, none of their children were harmed by Vincent's rampage of pointy boots. The cold hearted, squeaky duck killer calmly looked around the area, choosing his targets. The first target was Tifa and the attractive man she was dancing with. Vincent disregarded the obscenely large staircase and jumped over the railing. Naturally, some women screamed and some men screamed like women when Vincent appeared in mid-air above them with a deadly glare. After landing in a circle of onlookers he loudly clinked his way towards Tifa, the man had already scrambled away in terror, and asked a simple question.

"Where's Yuffie?"

Tifa was stunned by the minor fact that Vincent even dared to come out of the cave, and that he even asked that question. Her reply was the back of her hand -which didn't have a glove on it this time around.

It was strange to think that no one had noticed their absence, but of course they could only be all the better for it at that moment. The worst thing that could happen would be for someone to interrupt them. However, the arrival of Vincent Valentine was quick to vie for the spot of 'Worst Thing That Could Happen'. It didn't matter though; both Reno and Yuffie were far too occupied with each other to be aware of Valentine's sudden arrival.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

The wonderful time was soon over, and the old fashioned clock informed all of those looking at it that it was four in the morning. The two of them laid there relaxing before Yuffie finally decided that staying there any longer would risk exposure. Stretching, she exited the bed and began to re-dress herself, and then straightened out all of her features.

The clock chimed and broke the spell. It was like something out of a children's fairytale. Reno watched her as she redressed and then sighed. Back to normal, he supposed. They'd just go back as if it had never happened.

Reno got up from the bed and slid on his boxers and his pants, and then threw on his shirt and red vest. He didn't even bother with the coat or the mask. All he did was pick them up as he tried to put on his black boots. It was a shame that it all had to end.

"You ready to go?" The ninja asked as she replaced her mask while walking out into the hallway. She cheerfully walked down towards the crowd, which she suddenly noticed, was not dancing. The music had stopped.

"What was that for?" Vincent asked, gently rubbing his cheek that was quickly turning red.

"For you being a complete dumbass." Slowly this was turning into a huge and messy scene. A furious Tifa, and a potentially equally furious Vincent the duck killer stared at each other.

"Dumbass?"

"D-U-M-B-A-S-S." Tifa spelled out as everyone started to stare, even the music died down a bit.

Reno followed Yuffie out of the room and down the hallway to the ballroom. He'd known that the party was far too quiet for it to be normal and only wondered what the cause of it was. Just when he heard the voice of Tifa Lockhart, Reno knew it couldn't be very good.

"Oh bloody hell." The ninja swore as she began to push through the crowd. Yuffie then appeared at the edge of the circle watching the verbal battle between Tifa and Vincent.

_Oh god, not Vincent!_ Yuffie screamed in her mind. She attempted to escape, but it was too late. Vincent's red eyes honed into her like a sniper rifle.


	6. Chapter 6

That was when Reno caught sight of Vincent Bloody Valentine, it was worse than he could've imagined. As he walked down the stairs he made sure to secure his cocky attitude back into its proper place and put on his best smirk.

"Yuffie?"

"Fuckernutters." Yuffie breathed.

"Nice to see you Valentine, but I'm pretty sure this is a private party, and there is a dress code," Reno looked at Vincent's attire, "I hardly think that your usual ensemble is appropriate at all."

Under ordinary circumstances Reno wouldn't have mouthed off to Vincent…as much.

Vincent didn't have the patience to deal with Reno. A sharp glare was the only warning before Vincent wrapped his rather shiny claw around the Turk's neck.

Alright, so he was a bit out of line, he'd admit it. Reno just played it cool, calm, and collected when Vincent decided to attack. It was the best option really, and he was so used to such things that being afraid was beneath him.

"Normally, I would consider your idiotic request. Not tonight."

"Whoa, Vincent. Calm down." Yuffie said, holding her hands up. Tifa followed her movement.

"And you. Where were you? I didn't see you on the ballroom floor, nor at the bar." Vincent asked, as he released Reno.

"I was just snooping around in the back, trying to find stuff to steal, typical me." Yuffie lied.

"Then why do you smell like him?"

"WHOA. WHA. Why were you smelling me? Ew. eh. Eh..." Yuffie yelled then paused, knowing that she had been found out. She sighed, and then punched him squarely in the face. Vincent was stunned and sent back a few feet.

Once he was released, Reno just continued to enjoy his front row seat to the show. God, he almost flinched, that was how absolutely terrible Yuffie's lying had been.

"That's for being a dumbass and a jerk. Why don't you just go back to your whore that's stuck in a rock? Goodbye." Yuffie huffed and began to walk off away into the crowd.

"Come on Valentine, figure it out, so that we can all just get on with our evening," Reno said smugly after watching the man take a punch. His eyes followed Yuffie as she stalked away unhappily.

"I have figured it out Reno and I don't like it." Vincent growled rubbing his nose. By this time Tifa had disappeared into the mass watching the scene.

Reno just smirked at Vincent, "Well, tough shit Valentine, but hey, don't get your panties in a twist." He laughed at Vincent and then pulled out his lighter and toyed with it while he tried to decide if he wanted a cigarette or not.

However, the argument between the fighting couple became old news. A large eruption shook the entire building; almost everyone on the ballroom floor was knocked off their feet from the resulting shock wave or initial blast.

At first all Vincent and Tifa could hear was a high pitch ringing, soon it faded to be replaced by cries, yelling and swearing.

The gorgeous building was marred, charred and partially destroyed, and there were splashes of blood, charred limbs and clothing, and lifeless people.

"Vincent! Yuffie!" Vincent heard over the ringing, and saw Tifa coming towards him. There was dust and dirt all over her.

"Where's Yuffie? I couldn't find her before the blast." Her voice was strained.

Stumbled, he actually stumbled! That's how much the building shook. Reno swore angrily and regained his balance by landing in a crouched position. Thank God that Reno had such acute and finely honed reflexes!

Reno looked around at Vincent and Tifa and tried to block out the screams of the guests who were panicking and screaming about. He hated it when they all started screaming.

"Damn it Valentine, you just had to make her storm off," Reno cast a glare at Vincent, "Now it's all your fucking fault if we can't find her!" Reno raged.

After nearly biting off Valentine's head Reno stalked off to find someone who knew what the hell was going on.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled as she dodged through the panicking crowd that started to stampede. Vincent was following along, calling out the ninja's name.

Elena ran up, her perfect hair in total disarray and out of breath.

"Reno, it was a suicide bomber that was aiming for Rufus and the rest of the group." She huffed as the screams grew louder.

"What a fucking mess."

Reno had rushed ahead of Tifa and Vincent and caught Elena as she quickly spat out words at him. It all seemed like a jumble of sound to him. He heard the words, comprehended the words she said, but nothing really registered with him.

"Alright, find Rufus, make sure he's alright and get him to a secure area. Take Tseng with you and tell Rude to take care of the crowd. I'll take care of this mess," Reno shouted as he ran toward the sight of the disaster.

"Yuffie. Oh-." Tifa gasped as she arrived in the initial blast zone. The scene was a gruesome picture; limbs without owners and enough blood to satisfy the most disturbed haunted house.

Rapidly, Reno pushed past people who were running away from the disaster. It was like trying to fight the ocean current, horrible. Why was it that even if you shouted, "ShinRa Corp. Turk, out of the way" that no one ever listened? They were supposed to clear the way so that the situation could be handled properly, not rush about like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. God, he hated people.

Yuffie! Yuffie where are you!Yuff-" The woman was cut short by the sight laid before her.

The overly-energetic ninja laid upon the destroyed floor, coated in blood and stone cold and dead.

Reno made it just a moment after Tifa and Vincent. He felt numb as he stood there with no emotion on his face; he was too shocked to feel or show any emotion. It was surreal, like some horrid nightmare. The sad thing was, it wasn't some nightmare, this was revoltingly real. Yuffie lay there dead, covered in blood, and he just didn't want to believe it.

No one could've stopped him, there was no time. By the time anyone would've realized what he was about to do it would've been too late. Reno sped over to her and sank to his knees and looked at her. He took in everything; the blood that was caked up her side from about her ribs to her neck, her dress that was torn in several places, and her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that are, no, were so full of life were open staring up at him. There was no denying it now, Yuffie was dead.

All of his emotions were a jumble inside of him. Sadness, anger, guilt, all of it muddled about inside of him and Reno had no idea what to do. Reno got up from where he was and walked over to Vincent, and then punched the man right in the face.

"If it weren't for you she might still be alive," he raged. When Vincent recovered, Reno looked straight into the other man's eyes and shouted, "It's all your fucking fault!"

Still seething, he turned and went back over to Yuffie. Carefully he picked up her lifeless body and headed back into the ballroom.

The ballroom was deserted. All of the people had been rushed to the other side of the building and then as far away from this place as possible. Reno supposed that he was supposed to say his final goodbye, but he didn't want to. He wanted her to call him Turkey, he wanted her to steal things from his pockets, he wanted her to call him at inopportune moments…fuck, Reno just wanted her back.

Finally, he looked into her eyes one last time and said goodbye before closing them with the heel of his hand.

It wasn't until he was sitting on the steps of the enormous building waiting for more members of ShinRa to return to take care of the bodies until it actually hit him. The wave of unrelenting sadness finally hit him, and he broke. Reno bent his head, covered his face so no one would see, and he cried.

ShinRa had wanted to promise everyone a new world, a changed world, and now it was true. They now lived in a mad world, a world that had truly gone wrong. Now Reno wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

It all seemed wrong now without her.


End file.
